


Don't Look Away

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Dorxus [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look away, amatus.” An easy enough command under normal circumstances, but this is far from such things. </p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/139818492109/also-trev-x-dorian-with-21-staring-into-each">Tumblr Link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

“Don’t look away, amatus.”

An easy enough command under normal circumstances, but this is far from such things. Dorian’s hand is wrapped around his length oil slicked and warm, drawing out moans with every skilled stroke. Vax tries to obey by concentrating on the flecks of light in his lover’s eyes but it is growing more difficult to keep his own open as pleasure tightens inside. Legs shake as he grips tight to the sheets below and he can’t help gasping as Dorian reaches out with his free hand and runs a touch up and down his thigh before moving to gently cup and massage the smooth skin of his sack.

“Dorian…”

Encouragements are whispered, woven together with lewd suggestions that Vax feels caressing every promised part. Even as cool air drifts through the open windows he is burning flesh, breaths growing shorter as if denied oxygen from these consuming flames, and still he keeps his gaze locked somehow through all this mind blowing bliss. His confidence wavers as he watches a mustache quirk up in a corner, the smile beneath becoming something devious. 

The fingers around him begin to twist as the unrelenting touch of magic travels across every pulsing inch, seeping inside and filling him like electric water. The cry he lets out is embarrassingly wanton but he is beyond caring, beyond anything but trying to survive this wave threatening to pull him under. He is almost there, the edge speeding close. Vax’s arm shoots out to grasp Dorian’s in a fit of desperation, but all his will falls away as another jolt of magic surges through him. He races forward, heart hammering, and closes his eyes against the coming drop.

All at once, the magic and magical touch fall away and he cries out from the sheer force denial screaming through his blood. Somewhere in his haze he hears Dorian tsk with faked disapproval and Vax finally understands his mistake when he must glance up to find those eyes again. There are a hundred words he wants to say, to beg, curse or praise, but they’re all jumbled up by the aching need for a cherished touch. 

After a moment Dorian leans closer again, fingers returning gently to begin all anew, and Vax shivers. “Shall we try again?”


End file.
